The Cullen Bet
by Truelove 4ever
Summary: Emmett makes a mistake that gets the boys in trouble. What will the girls do to take advantage of the situation? First FF so please review! Criticism is welcome and appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank WishMyBloodSang for all of her awesome support and help and anyone who reads this (hopefully a lot of ppl!) should check out her stories! Well in this story, Emmett does something that lands all the guys into some **_**serious **_**trouble. The girls take advantage of the situation to torture the boys. Do you think the boys will make it? Bella has been a vamp for 3 years and her power has to do with the mind. She can read minds (except Edward) and send messages. She can also block mind powers to herself and others. She can also send images telepathically. R and R!**

Rose's POV

"Rose honey! I didn't mean to total your car!" Emmett pleaded. Of course he didn't mean to… but he still totaled my M3!

"You should have never taken my M3!" I shouted. God! Sometimes, I wondered why I married him.

"Hey! Edward challenged me to a race and your M3 is way faster than my Jeep!" he pleaded with me.

"Why would you race him? Don't you love me! Don't you care about what I care about?!?!" I yelled.

"Of course I do! I just thought that you would be able to fix it! If you can't I'll buy you a new one." he begged. I turned around to tell him off, but once I looked in his eyes, I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

I sighed, frustrated. "OK, I forgive you, just don't do it again!" He smiled too and brought his lips onto mine. A few seconds later our lips were locked passionately and his hand was moving towards my bra strap. I was still a little mad at him about the M3 so I tried to stop.

"Emmett, I don't want to do this right now, maybe later." I said, moving away from him.

He lost his grin from earlier and started pouting. I couldn't believe him! I refuse to have sex and he pouts! After what he did to _my_ car! Did he love me just because I had sex with him? Without another word, I went into the living room with the rest of the family.

"Rose! Where'd you go?" He climbed down the stairs and sat on the loveseat next to me.

"I'm sorry Rose! I didn't mean to . . . uh. . . . What did I do this time?" he asked, confused.

"Ugh! I can't believe you! I refuse to have sex with you and you start POUTING! You have no right to be upset, you SEX FIEND!" I shouted. By now the whole family was listening in.

"Come on, Rose! You know that's not true. I could last without sex!" he said. The nervous look in his eye gave him away though. From their seats on the couch, I heard Jasper and Edward snort.

"What are you two looking at? None of you guys could last without us women!" I said.

"Yes we could! It's just that Emmett here is a special case!" said Jasper. Now it was time for the girls to snort.

"Edward, you haven't been able to keep your hands off me for ten minutes since  
I was changed!"

"Yea Jazz, you're no better! I bet that you guys couldn't last a month without sex!" declared Alice. The twinkle in her eyes told me that she was up to something.

"Yes we could! You girls underestimate us sometimes!" said Emmett just at the same time that Edward had screamed NO! He sat down then, looking absolutely horrified. His topaz eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Ok, then it's a deal!" said Bella, with a smug look on her face "We won't have sex with you guys for a month and if you guys lose, we get to make you do ANYTHING we want!" Emmett and Jasper joined Edward on the couch, looking as if someone told them they would_ die_ in a month.

"Girls, let's meet in my room! We have some things to discuss." said Alice. We all left the boys in their position, knowing that this would be an easy victory.

RPOV

As soon as Alice shut the door behind her, she and Bella collapsed onto her bed in hysterics.

"That was even better then the vision!" said Alice. She looked as if she would have died from lack of oxygen if she were human. Bella was no better, she actually looked worse.

"Did you see Edward's face. I almost feel sorry for him. . . Actually, I don't cause this is too much fun!" Bella replied. I had no idea what they were talking about and I didn't like being left out of the conversation.

"WHAT are you guys talking about?!?! You better stop ignoring me or I will walk away from this bet RIGHT now!" I screamed and to my satisfaction, they shut up. They shared a brief look before the whole story came out.

**What did you guys think? This is my first fanfic so PLEASE leave a review! ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You will never know how much I appreciate it.**

**Thank you to JasperisMYeverything for beta-ing this chapter!**

_Last time:_

"_WHAT are you guys talking about?!?! You better stop ignoring me or I will walk away from this bet RIGHT now!" I screamed and to my satisfaction, they shut up. They shared a brief look before the whole story came out._

Rose POV

"Well, I had this vision about a week ago about Emmett crashing your M3 and I _was _going to tell you but I got more visions. The next one was of us setting up the bet and the rest was of us basically doing everything we could to torture the guys. I also saw us winning the bet, but since my mind slipped Edward might find ways to help the other guys." Alice explained.

She cringed when she got to the part about my M3 and I didn't blame her. _My _precious car was sacrificed! For some stupid bet no less! If I didn't see the potential for tormenting Emmett in this, they would have been dead . . . or as dead as a vampire could get.

They were watching my expression carefully and I saw their shoulders relax when I smiled.

"Ok, ladies! What is our course of action?" I asked. I was a little surprised when I saw Bella smiling evilly with a glint in her eyes. I guess we finally got to her. Alice and I had been trying for years to teach her our ways and it seemed like we had finally succeeded.

Edward's POV (Starts when he's about to scream No!)

Alice had just let her mind slip, revealing the visions she had had about their plan. The things I saw made my skin crawl and all I could do was try and warn Emmett before it was too late. Just then Emmett's thoughts reached me: _wow. . . I could so do it! No sex for a month big deal, not like they could do it either! _It was all I could do to scream NO!

It was too late. Emmett just made the biggest mistake of _our _undead lives.

"Ok, then it's a deal!" said my Bella. I couldn't believe she took part in this! "We won't have sex with you guys for a month and if you guys lose, we get to make you do ANYTHING we want!"

There was silence in Emmett and Jasper's minds as they sat down next to me. We didn't even notice when the girls left to Alice's room, but the slamming door seemed to wake Jasper up, because before even_ I_ knew what was happening, he jumped Emmett.

Jasper's anger was radiating off of him in heavy waves and it was all I could do to just sit there and watch as they rolled around on the carpet with Jazz obviously winning.

"You idiot! Do you know what you've done!" he screamed, while pushing Emmett's head into the ground . . . repeatedly. Once I fought off the waves of anger, I pulled Jasper off of Emmett and set them apart.

"This is not the time for fighting! The girls think this is going to be an easy victory, but we have to be strong. Think about the things they could make us do if they won!" I shouted. They sat there silent once again tonight thinking about the tormenting ideas that could be going through the heads of the girls'.

"But, come on! It's a month! Since I met Rose, I haven't gone two days without sex!" Emmett whined. Jasper was thinking the same thing but as soon as their thoughts became a bit too visual, as in previous sex-capades with their wives, I blocked them. They were right though. I hadn't gone a day without Bella for three years. The next month was going to be torture.

_Edward! We, the girls, are calling a meeting in the dining room to discuss the conditions of this bet. Be there in five minutes, losers!_

I turned back to the guys to tell them what Alice just told me, only to find them with strained expressions on their faces, whimpering softly. We were going to lose. Terribly.

Alice's POV

I was so relieved when Rose agreed with our plan! If she was against this idea, God knows what she would have done to sabotage us! I told Edward to tell the guys to meet us in the dining room, but I didn't tell him we would be dressed in _only _lingerie! This was going to be great!

"ALICE! Stop daydreaming and put on your clothes! We have to show those guys what they are going to be missing!" Bella yelled. She was already dressed and ready to go, as was Rose. Ever since Bella became a vampire, her confidence had gone up. She finally believed that she belonged with us and that she was actually gorgeous.

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly threw on my purple lingerie. We walked down the stairs and into the dining room to find our respective husbands with their jaws dropped and eyes practically popping out of their skulls. They were going down!

**That was chapter two! I will have the pictures of the lingerie on my profile soon I hope and it might even be there now! I hope you all liked it and if you have any ideas for the girls, leave them in a review! Thanx! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE!**

**Hey you guys! I again want to thank anyone who reviewed! It's cause of them that I post new chapters. I just hope that more ppl do! oh yeah, I've been forgetting disclaimers so here is one: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Wow, that really just hurts to type.**

_Last time:_

_I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly threw on my purple lingerie. We walked down the stairs and into the dining room to find our respective husbands with their jaws dropped and eyes practically popping out of their skulls. They were going down!_

Jasper's POV:

I couldn't believe Emmett! How could he have been so incredibly stupid? Just imagining the next four weeks without Alice was torture.

"You guys! Snap out of it! The girls want to meet us in the dining room for a meeting, so pull yourselves together and walk in there confident!" Edward said. I wish he would just realize what we were getting ourselves into.

We walked into the dining room and sat down waiting for the girls. Waves of anxiety and wariness were coming from Edward and Emmett was almost in a comatose state. He was staring blankly at the wall ahead and it was almost like he was numb, with no feelings.

I started staring at the ceiling out of boredom, when Edward and Emmett started feeling extreme amounts of lust. I followed their bulging eyes to the doorway to find Alice; _my _Alice dressed in purple lingerie. It took everything in me then to not grab her, take her upstairs and have my way with her.

"Jazzy? Are you ok?" Alice asked. Her expression was so innocent that I almost believed that she was concerned about me.

"Why are you three dressed in lingerie?" I asked carefully, not trusting my voice. The sat down across the table from us, making sure to take their time.

"Well, we just wanted to show you what we were going to wear to bed tonight, if you guys were still going to bed _with us_." explained Bella. She was staring right into Edward's eyes, which was not the easiest thing considering his eyes were staring at her cleavage.

"Well, anyways. We came here to discuss the condition of the bet. It will last a month and the point is we are trying to prove that you guys are addicted to sex." Rose said. Emmett was trying very hard to not stare at her, but he wasn't succeeding. I wasn't fairing too well either, as my eyes followed the curve of Alice's breasts yet again.

"Jazzy, eyes up here!" Alice said, snapping her fingers towards me! Embarrassed, I looked up, careful to keep my eyes on her face.

"You guys can drop out any time you want! No one will stop you. If we win though, you have to complete ONE dare for us. So, if Jazzy here dropped out, I would dare him something and he would have to do that _or _last a year without sex." Emmett, Edward and I clenched our jaws at the thought of a _year _without sex. There was no way I was gonna lose now. I had to win.

Bella's POV

It was funny watching the guys with their legs crossed and their hands folded on their laps. I guess Alice's plan worked. As I sat down, I couldn't help but notice the hungry look in Edward's eyes as they followed the low cut opening of my lingerie. His jaw clenched and he tried to look away but his eyes always returned. I smiled as I thought of all the fun we could have had tonight, making sure to let some of those thoughts slip into Edwards mind. Each time he would sit up straighter and his legs would re-cross. It was very amusing.

I snapped out of it soon enough to notice that Alice was just finishing up her example. I watched as the guys let the horror of Emmett's mistake sink in and a new determination fill their eyes. They had no idea what was coming for them.

"Well, _we _have to get ready for school! See you losers, later!" Rose finished. With a flourish, we all got up, making sure there was an extra swing in our hips. We all walked into Alice's room again and raided her closet. We knew that if we were going to win, we had to bring our A Game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter FOUR:**

**You guys are so AMAZING! I never expected ppl to actually really like this story and I am so happy you guys do. I just wish that some of the ppl who added me on Favourites and Alerts would review too.**

**I want to thank JasperisMYeverything for beta-ing it again! She totally rocks! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series I wouldn't be on **_**FAN**_** fiction. I guess the pain never goes away the more I type that. **

_Last Time:_

"_Well, we have to get ready for school! See you losers, later!" Rose finished. With a flourish, we all got up, making sure there was an extra swing in our hips. We all walked into Alice's room again and raided her closet. We knew that if we were going to win, we had to bring our A Game. _

Emmett's POV:

I cannot believe they just did that! They were taking complete advantage of our testosterone driven brains . . . on purpose! I was hoping they wouldn't were anything too sexy to school. Without us there to protect them, who would stop the guys from asking them out! I was still pissed that Carlisle separated us this time around! I guess I understood why he did it though.

_Flashback:_

"_I am extremely disappointed in you two!" Carlisle exclaimed! The whole family was there, but only Rose and I had our clothes partially off. My belt was undone, as was my fly and my shirt was missing. Rose, had no blouse and was in nothing but her red lacy bra and leather miniskirt. I was having a hard time listening to Carlisle. _

"_Every school we go to, two of you are caught in a compromising situation which usually occurs in a closet!" he said. We all sat there, ashamed of ourselves, still reminiscing about those amazing 'compromising situations'._

"_Alice and Jasper, you two were found half naked and on top of each other in your English class. By your whole class! Bella and Edward, in the secretary's office, found by the new student, his mother and the principal! Don't even get me started on you two!" he finished looking at Rose and me. I guess we did have a tendency to try and have sex at school. What was he going to do about it though? He insisted we go to school to try and appear normal._

"_Well, Esme and I have decided that we will have you guys attend different schools, the girls in one and the guys in another. In case you didn't realize, we're moving again." he explained. _

_End of Flashback_

Now, the girls went to a school on the other side of town! What were we gonna do?!?

Alice's POV

We were all dressed and ready to go and might I say, we looked gorgeous! The guys had no idea what we had in store for them and we were going to use _everything _in our power to win.

I was wearing a white loose flowing halter top that accentuated my breasts and cleavage with some dark wash denim shorts that made my short legs seem longer. Rose was wearing a yellow tank top with a v neck that subtly showed off all of her perfect curves along with black shorts that reached just a little past her butt. Bella was wearing a denim mini skirt that made her legs look even longer and a tank top that was purple and tightly clung to her body with a built in bra. This made her breasts seem rounder and pushed them up slightly **(Pics in my profile!). **

We made our way down the stairs and into the Volvo. Even though we went to separate schools, the boys felt the need to pick us up and drop us off. Something about the vile human boys at the school hitting on us. God, you'd think that since we were vampires that we'd be able to defend ourselves!

We were sitting in the car for at least ten minutes before Rose asked Bella to check on the boys. She froze in her seat as she searched through their minds. After a minute, she opened her eyes and there was a mix of amusement and disbelief.

"Follow me!" she whispered. We got out of the car quietly and quickly made it to my room. We pressed our ears against the door and listened to what was probably the most shocking conversation ever.

**Find out next time. . . Jks! I would NEVER do that to you guys!**

"You guys! Stop wasting time and grab the clothes!" Edward whispered. Bella sent a picture of Jasper rummaging through my underwear and Emmett holding up a red lacy bra and thong set that belonged to Rose. Edward had a bag now and he and the guys were throwing our lingerie in there.

"Hah! Now they can't use their sexy lingerie and even sexier bodies to win!" Emmett yelled. He was now holding up a corset and garter belts. Bella opened the door softly and cleared her throat to get there attention.

"You know, we don't need lingerie to be sexy." She said.

Edward's POV

Boy was she right. The purple top showed off all of her curves and my eyes followed each one. Her mini skirt was short enough that I could see almost every curve in her strong legs. I followed her long legs down and made my way back up, stopping at her eyes. Unable to resist myself, I dropped the lingerie in my hands and ran to her. I put my hands around her small waist and ducked my head to the crook of my neck.

"You are absolutely evil." I whispered as I placed chaste kisses along her collar bone. "But God, you're gorgeous." She chuckled and grabbed my hands from behind her. Instead of just pulling them away from her, she slowly un-wrapped them and never removing them from her body, she pulled them down her back to cup her butt. She slowly moved them to her sides and finally placed them on her hips.

"Careful there Edward. Wouldn't want you to lose the bet." she whispered against my ear. I shivered and turned my attention to everyone else.

Jasper was telling Alice about the horny guys at her school who would be lusting after her all day and Emmett was just staring at Rose. I looked at Bella again and realized that Jasper was right. The guys at their school were going to go crazy after they saw them and we wouldn't be there to protect them! This was absolutely terrible.

We made our way to the car and started on the drive to the girls' school. Bella was sitting next to me and Jasper and Emmett were stuck in the back with their respective wives sitting on their laps. They were visibly uncomfortable and their thoughts just proved that.

_Oh my god. Why does she keeping moving around like that. It's like she's purposely rubbing against me! Why can't I just have her right now! Cause of the stupid bet! I am going to die . . . again. (Jasper)_

_Hey! I can see down her shirt from here! Look at her. She's gorgeous and I can't do anything with her for the next four weeks! God, eternal life blows! (Emmett)_

For once, I was happy with the small separation between mine and Bella's seats. I was still lusting after her immensely, but this way it was more controlled.

"Since you guys thought it would be ok to steal some of our clothes, we will go shopping after school. Each of you brings a car with you because _you guys_ are taking us!" declared Alice. We were already at the school so the girls jumped out before we could object.

As soon as they left, the vulgar thoughts began.

_Whoa, look at that ass!_

_I would definitely tap that._

_Oh, shoot! I have to stop staring before my girlfriend kills me._

_Man, look at the legs on the blond!_

_That brunette has got it going on! Damn, she has the whole package!_

_That pixie may be short but she has one fine ass! Look at her chest. Man!_

Before I could kill any of those guys, I sped out of the parking lot and did 150 all the way to our school.

I just prayed to god this would all be over by the end of the day.

**Poor Eddy and his mind reading! Well that was that and the Pics are on my profile! Have a look and please REVIEW! Give me your ideas too, because you guys are the reason I write!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE:**

**Thank you all again for the INCREDIBLE reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last. I want to thank Sabrina for the idea to do some of it in Jasper's POV. I did it as best as I could and I hope you approve! **

**Again, thanks to JasperisMYeverything for beta-ing this story! You should all check out her stuff, it's hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen would be my hubby, he's not so obviously, I don't own it . . . THE PAIN! AHHH THE PAIN! **

_Last Time:_

_Before I could kill any of those guys, I sped out of the parking lot and did 150 all the way to our school. I just prayed to god this would all be over by the end of the day._

Bella's POV

The day seemed to go on forever! I was asked out by at least 20 guys who I had already rejected, Alice by 17 and Rose by 25. Not that I was keeping count or anything. We caused more break ups than ever because of our outfits and it was always interesting to see guys getting slapped and/or yelled at by their girlfriends . . . or there soon to be ex.

It was the last period of the day and the only period I had without Rose and Alice. I was watching the clock eagerly and ignored the stares of anger and hatred I was getting from the girls and the lustful stares I was _still _getting from the guys. Just when I thought the day wouldn't end, my salvation arrived in the form of an ear-drum shattering bell.

I walked quickly to my locker, avoiding the persistent guys following me everywhere. After stuffing everything in my bag, I closed my locker, only to come face to face with my own personal nightmare: Jeff Murray.

Jeff Murray was what any _other_ girl would call cute. Obviously, I was NOT any other girl and that seemed to appeal to him. He had the typical blonde hair and blue eyes, with the most annoying smirk on his face, which he thought of as a 'sexy grin'.

_Damn she is looking fine today! She's so lucky I decided to give her another chance. Most girls would kill to go with the Jeff-ster and once I tap that fine piece of ass, I'll move on to the next lucky girl._

I was stuck between throwing up and ripping him to shreds. Unfortunately, he started speaking before I could make my mind up.

"Hey Bella, you look good today." he said. His eyes were wandering all over my body and sadly enough; he was literally undressing me in his mind! Ugh, I felt so dirty.

"Jeff, what do you want?" I said, as coldly as I could. He obviously didn't notice, because he continued on as if I didn't say anything.

"How would you like to have the honour of spending the night with me?" he asked. He tried to wiggle his eyebrow suggestively, but all he managed to do was make it look like he had a caterpillar crawling around on his forehead.

"Jeff, I would really rather not." I said, trying to step away from him. He took a few steps that landed him right in front of me.

"You don't mean that do you Bella?" he asked. I was about to answer him when I felt a shadow fall over my face.

"I believe she said no." said a deep menacing voice. I turned around to see who my saviour was, when Jeff decided to talk back. By now, we had a large crowd watching our every move.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" he asked. Emmett took a step closer to him before answering. **(I bet you thought it would be Edward, huh!)**

"No, _he's _in the car. I'm her brother." he said. Jeff took a look around before stepping away, muttering under his breathe. When he was gone, I turned around and gave Emmett a giant hug.

"Thank you so much! I was going to rip him into shreds if you didn't show up." I said.

"Well, I couldn't let some vile boy start hitting on my baby sister. It served you right for what you guys are doing to us, though." he replied, looking accusingly in my direction.

I smiled sheepishly before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the car. When I got there, I saw something that made me angrier then Jeff ever could.

Jasper's POV

I was driving faster then usual on the way to the girl's school; so fast that I was ahead of both Emmett _and _Edward. When we were leaving the parking lot earlier, I was already being hit with waves of incredible lust; it had to be much worse by now.

When I got to the school, I jumped out of Alice's Porsche, ignored the stares I was getting from the girls and ran to her locker. I was right; the lust radiating from around my angel when I arrived was almost unbearable. When I was close enough, I heard what sounded like another guy asking out _my _wife.

"So, Alice how about it?" he asked. The amount of confidence and lust pouring off of him was almost suffocating me.

"I told you a million times Jeremy, I have a boyfriend!" she said back to him. It was clear that she was angry and I was proud of her for sticking up for herself like that.

"How come I haven't seen him around?" he asked. This guy does not give up!

"That's because he's in a different high school!" she answered. She was at her breaking point now and I knew I had to step in soon.

"That seems a bit too convenient. How do I know you're not lying." he asked. This was taking too long. I stepped out from the shadows and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"She is _not _lying." I said. I gave him my most menacing glare and I was happy to see his eyes widen as he walked away.

"Ok . . . I guess I'll uhh . . Just um . . . leave. Bye!" he mumbled before he left. I turned Alice around in my arms and gave her a long passionate kiss. As she wrapped her legs around my waist, I pulled her into the alcove near her locker and pressed her against the wall. My hand was starting to slip under her shirt when she pulled away.

"The principal is about to walk around the corner now." she said a bit breathless. The principal came around the corner just as we were separating.

"Hello Ms. Cullen." He said. It was disgusting that he was feeling desire for my Alice. He must have been at least 60.

When he left, I took Alice by her hand and we walked back to the car to find an amusing sight. Edward was standing outside Bella's Bentley being ambushed by what looked like the _entire _cheerleading squad of the school. Bella was standing with Emmett near her locker, anger clearly written on her face. She started walking towards the crowd then and Alice was pulling me closer to them. Obviously, what was about to happen was something I did not want to miss.

Bella's POV

That _whore_, Amanda and her cheerleaders were flirting with MY Edward, outside MY Bentley! I started walking towards them when their thoughts attacked me.

_Whoa, he is HOTT and all mine. I haven't seen him here before though, I wonder who he's waiting for. Whatever, when he sees me, he'll want me._

_Wow! If he doesn't go with Amanda, he is MINE! _

_Look at him, he is gorgeous and OH MY GOD! He's looking at me! Wow. . . _

I can not believe the nerve of her! Behind me, I saw Alice and Jasper standing next to Emmett behind the crowd. Alice was smiling at me; she must have seen my plan.

_It's going to go great. Edward will play along with everything._

I walked through the crowd that had now separated for me. I marched my way through the cheerleading bimbos and when I was right behind Amanda, I winked at Edward. I stayed silent for a while, listening to her desperate attempt at flirting.

"So, Edward, do you have plans tonight? I am free and my parents are probably going to be gone. Did I mention we have a pool? I have this great little bikini that I've been dying to try on, only problem is I have no one to help me take it of." she whispered. It was obvious she was trying to be seductive but all she succeeded in doing was making Edward and me sick.

I cleared my throat and when she turned around, I stepped around her and next to Edward, His body relaxed when I grabbed his hand and the grimace left his face. I grabbed his face and kissed him. My mouth moved against his passionately and my tongue slid across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth for me eagerly and our tongues were locked in a struggle for dominance. After a few more moments, I broke a way from him and winked again before turning to the awestruck crowd behind me. Slowly, I turned to Amanda, whose mouth was hanging incredibly low. I guess I got a bit carried away with the kiss.

"Oh, hey Amanda! I almost forgot you were there." I said. I even added a giggle in the end for kicks.

"Bella! I can't believe you would just throw yourself at someone you don't even know! Edward, come on! You can come to my house now instead of tonight. We could probably have more fun there instead of here, with _her._ " she sneered, looking at me.

"Amanda, you're right. I would never throw myself at someone I didn't know. Good thing Edward here is my boyfriend, huh. If he wasn't, I would look like a real _slut_ flirting with him." I said, looking directly at her. The crowd had started to _ooooohh! _And _oh burn! _All around us and I didn't think that Amanda's face could get any redder.

"By the way Amanda, I would rather kiss a dog, then EVER help you take off a bikini. I would rather help you put on a parka." Edward said. He said all this loud enough for the crowd to hear and Amanda was about ready to burst into tears. She turned around to walk away, only to find Jasper and Emmett right behind them. The other cheerwhores started walking towards them, an extra spring in their steps.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I called out.

They turned around and glared at me. Theresa, Amanda's top henchman walked up to right in front of me.

"You can't be dating _everyone!_" she said. I shrugged my shoulders and let her walk back to Emmett and Jasper. As soon as they got there, Rose and Alice appeared out of nowhere and glared at the girls.

"Back away, from our boyfriends." Rose whispered menacingly. The girls all backed up and ran after Amanda, who was still in tears.

With the whole school watching us now, we each got into our separate cars. Rose and Emmett in the M3, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche and Edward and me in the Bentley, we headed towards the mall.

Jasper's POV

I couldn't believe what Bella had done. I was proud of her though and I was glad that my little sister could take care of herself.

"Jasper! Go faster; the mall is going to close soon!" Alice whined in the passenger seat. With the lusty human boys behind me, I was driving at a comfortable 135 miles. I was behind Edward, who always drove as if the devil was chasing him and in front of Emmett. This was always the way things were and Alice had never complained before.

"Alice, the mall closes in 8 more hours. You will have plenty of time to do get whatever it is you so desperately need. Besides, this is fast enough for me." I said, confident that that would be the end of the conversation. If only I knew how wrong I was.

"You of all people should know that I like to take things rougher, harder and definitely _faster. _Obviously, your behaviour _elsewhere _has misled me when it comes to how fast you like things. " she finished seductively. If my heart was beating, I knew it would have been going as fast as I was driving. The air felt hotter suddenly and my pants were a bit too tight. I did the only thing I could that didn't involve Alice. I stepped on the gas pedal and I was soon going 160 miles. God, she was driving me crazy.

Edward's POV

I had no idea how I was doing it but I was actually keeping my eyes on the road. Bella looked incredible sitting next to me and trying to resist her while looking at her was not a bright idea.

"Wow. Edward Cullen watching the road as if he were a cautious driver, what's the special occasion?" Bella asked. I knew she was mocking me but there was real curiosity there too.

"Well, I happen to be in a bet that prevents me from being with my gorgeous wife. If I ever give in to these urges that I am so desperately trying to suppress, the consequences would be dire. I would never regret it and neither would my amazing wife, but I figure that since I would rather not face public humiliation, I would try to do everything in my power to not give in to my wildest fantasies. Not looking at you helps a great deal." I finished. It was hard to try and sound like a gentleman when trying to explain that your wife is making you horny.

Bella chuckled softly and from the corner of my eye, I could see her cross and uncross her legs. She sat up in her seat suddenly and faster then I could blink, she was in the backseat directly behind me.

I knew my face registered nothing but shock but I couldn't help it. What was she doing? After everything she had put me through in the short space of time since the bet began, I came to realize that my will power had weakened immensely in the three years that Bella had become a vampire.

"What are you doing Bella?" I asked carefully. She had moved up now so that she was directly behind me.

"Well, you seem kind of stressed so I thought I'd help you out." she said. Her tone of voice was innocent enough but there was something dangerous in her eyes that made me question her motives. I was completely right.

Her hands started in my hair, massaging my scalp careful not to miss a spot. Her fingernails scraped against my head, but in a way that made me moan in pleasure. I could almost imagine what her hands could to do the rest of my body. Slowly, her hands slid down to my neck and with small motions, she relaxed the tense muscles in my shoulder. Her lips found their way to my neck as she placed slow kisses all over me. Her tongue would occasionally flicker out and she would blow on the wet spots causing me to moan her name louder then before.

Her hands were working their way down my chest now and the closer they got to my legs the more anticipation I felt. I would have taken her then and there but I knew I couldn't lose the bet. Her hand was less then 2 inches away from my leg now and I knew that my heart would be going crazy if it were still beating. Her hand was going lower and lower-

"Edward! We're here!" she whispered n my ear. I opened my eyes to find that we were in front of the mall already. How did I make it here with my eyes closed? She got out of the backseat and made her way to Alice, who had somehow made it there before us. I sat in the car for a few more minutes and calmed myself down enough to notice Jasper in the exact same position as me.

_Hmm, public Humiliation or hot amazing sex with your drop dead gorgeous wife? Why? Why did Emmett have to open his big mouth! She was deliberately torturing me and I couldn't satisfy myself for another month and why, because of a bet and Emmett's giant mouth. I will kill him, again and again and again . . . _

I guess I wasn't alone in my feelings.

Emmett's POV

Never, ever again will I ever get my precious Rose mad again. If this is what happens, I will do anything in my power to stop it. She was sitting next to me running her hands up and down her thighs, her eyes on me. I could only imagine what I would be doing to her if I could. Slowly, her hand moved to her top and disappeared underneath it. We were at a red light now, so I could put my head on the steering wheel to hide from Rose.

"Hey, Emmett? I think I twisted the straps of my bra, could you fix them for me?" she asked. I looked up reluctantly to find Rose holding her shirt in her hand, with nothing but black shorts and a red bra on. The exact bra that I was fingering this morning, I could only wonder if she was wearing the thong too.

"Uh, I would, but I have to drive now. You know, focus on the road" I stuttered. Luck must have been on my side because as soon as I uttered those words, the light turned green.

"Ok, I guess I'll do it myself." she sighed. She slowly moved her hands to her bra and removed it completely. I took in a sharp breathe as she examined her bra, leaving me a full view of her beautiful breasts. Why was I torturing myself this way? Why didn't I just give in to this temptation now? Oh yeah, public humiliation. God, eternal life _really _blows.

"Ok, I'm done. You can stop staring now." Rose said. She put her bra and shirt back on, but not before giving me a wink. She was tormenting me on purpose and enjoying it too.

I drove into the parking lot and found Bella and Alice talking happily to each other and Edward and Jasper sitting on the hood of the Bentley looking angrily at me. I guess they were pissed.

I got out of the car, slowly and walked towards them, watching their every move.

"When this is all over, I am going to teach you the true meaning of pain." Edward whispered. He got up and walked to Bella, smiling the whole way. Weird.

"This competition just got a lot harder for you." Jasper said. He threw a wave of lust at me to emphasize his point. He walked to Alice too and grabbed her hand. I was going to lose.

I grabbed Rose's hand and we walked into the mall. Me, wondering what suffering was waiting for me inside.

**That was Chapter Five. I hope you all liked it and I again want to thank my amazing fans. I am really happy you all like this story. Please REVIEW and leave your ideas because I bet they would all be wonderful! Thank you! ******

**Beta note!!: I love writing these things! They're so much fun! Or maybe im just sleep deprived. Either way. You guys should totally review, cuz then I get more emails with chapters for me to Beta, therefore you get updates!! And I enjoy them as much if not more then you! So go push the little purplish blue buddun and REVIEW!! ISB **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX:**

**Wow. . I open my e-mail and there are 58 new messages! That felt incredible and I am so thankful to all of you who review! You guys are the BEST! Thanks to Danielle for the idea!**

**Also, thanx to JasperisMYeverything for beta-ing this story, she totally rocks and so does her stories!**

**Disclaimer: If twilight was mine, Jasper would have a much more major role, Edward would be less self hating and Bella would have higher self esteem . . . this totally blows . . . **

_Last Time:_

_I grabbed Rose's hand and we walked into the mall. Me, wondering what suffering was waiting for me inside. _

Rose's POV

As soon as we walked into the mall, Bella sent Alice and me a message . . . telepathically:

_Ok, the plan goes into action now. We all know our positions and our goals: Seduce our husbands! Go!_

I smiled evilly and Emmett must have noticed because he began to walk away from me and towards the exit. I walked to him quickly and grabbed his arm. Ignoring his protests, I dragged him into his a boutique.

Alice's POV

Jasper stared after Emmett as he was pulled into the boutique and I knew he was wondering if I was going to take him to the infamous Victoria's Secret. I walked into the boutique eagerly and smiled when I noticed Jasper sigh in relief. I tried my best to hide my evil emotions with my excitement to be in a boutique. It was obviously working and I couldn't help but think 'stupid, stupid boy'.

Edward's POV

As Bella pulled me into the boutique opposite the one that Alice and Jasper had entered, I happened to catch the last of Alice's thoughts: _stupid, stupid boy . . . _

I turned around and saw her eagerly grabbing dress after dress from the racks with Jasper standing completely oblivious behind her. I was about to warn him- after all, we are all in this together- when Bella pulled my arm sharply to the dress rack. Well, at least I tried.

Rose's POV

I immediately headed towards the dress rack and started rummaging through it, looking for the perfect dress to wear to the club. The guys had no idea the many things we had planned for this month. Their resolve was starting to wear and it was only the beginning!

"Rose honey?" Emmett asked, using his smoothest tone of voice.

"Yes sweetie?" I answered, using my most alluring tone of voice. I couldn't help but smirk as he shivered behind me.

"Well, I was just going to say sorry for-" before he could continue, I dropped the dress I was holding and bent down to pick it up, deliberately giving him a perfect view of my ass. As I was getting up, I could see his eyes glazed over and a stupid grin on his face. This was too much fun!

"What were you saying, babe?" I asked innocently. HE shook his head and stared at me for a little while before saying "What? Oh, it was nothing important. I'll tell you later!" When I turned around, I heard him mutter 'if I can remember. Damn!' I giggled softly and turned back to the dress rack. Ugh! These dresses were terrible! There was nothing here that would flatter my curves enough for Plan C. They either made my breasts look rounder or accentuated my butt, but nothing did both!

That was when I saw it. The most gorgeous dress I had ever seen in my life! It would accentuate my curves/butt, make my breasts way more noticeable and as a bonus, it would make my legs look longer! I hid it behind my back hastily and turned back to the still dazed Emmett.

"Well, I have everything I need! Let's go to the changing room!" I said. Before he could reply, I grabbed his arms and pulled him into the waiting area while I stepped into the booth. Quickly, I stepped out of my school clothes to reveal the lingerie I had put on at home. I tangled the zipper at the back and got ready to seduce my husband.

Emmett's POV

I was so happy that Rose didn't take me to Victoria's Secret! I was on the brink of losing and Jasper wasn't helping! He was sending me way more lust than was appropriate. There had to be a way to end this torture! I was dying, over and over and over again! I could try apologizing . . .

"Rose honey?" I asked, using my smoothest tone of voice.

"Yes sweetie?" she answered, using her most alluring tone of voice. I shivered when I remembered the last time she used that voice in bed. She was doing this amazing thing with her finger . . . Bad Emmett! Focus!

"Well, I was just going to say sorry for-" that was when she dropped her dress and bent down to pick it up. Ordinarily, this would have been a time for me to be happy, seeing her butt in her tight clothing, but being as sexually deprived as I was, it was torturous. I still couldn't stop the grin from taking over my face.

"What were you saying babe?" she asked so innocently I had trouble believing she did it on purpose . . . which she did! Obviously, by now I had lost my complete train of thought!

"What? It was nothing important. I'll tell you later. If I can remember." I whispered the last part under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Well, I have everything I need! Let's go to the changing room!" before I could say no, she grabbed me and pulled me into the waiting area. She walked into the booth and I sat there, scared for my life, when the door opened.

Jasper's POV

Sending Emmett all of the lust I received was harder than I thought. I briefly contemplated stopping, but then I remembered he was the reason I would be alone all night . . . for a month. I turned to see Alice rummaging through the dress rack eagerly, her emotions nothing but complete joy. Even though she was taking pleasure from my misery, I was glad that she was happy. She _was_ my Angel.

She started piling dresses in her arms and eventually, she led me into the waiting area for the changing rooms. So far, nothing bad had happened, but I knew not to get my hopes up. Suddenly, there was a shift in Alice's emotions. Instead of joy, there was . . . oh no, there was mischief. That's when the door opened.

Alice's POV

It was tiring trying to feel non stop joy when I was actually feeling a mixture of excitement and mischievousness. I looked for the dress from my vision, knowing that was the one that would drive Jasper crazy. I moved one last dress and found it! It looked better in my hands than it did in the vision! I pushed Jazz into the waiting area and stepped into the booth. Quickly, I stripped out of my clothes, remaining in only my lacy bra and panties. I dropped all of my joy and revealed my true feelings. Smiling, I opened the door.

Bella's POV

Even though I hated shopping, I loved this game of 'Seduce the Guys'. I headed for the dress rack quickly and started searching for my perfect dress. I knew that at this point, I could wear anything and still drive Edward crazy, but I had to wear the right thing to drive him crazy _enough. _ I pulled out the beautiful dress Alice had shown me in her vision and forcefully dragged Edward into the waiting area for the changing rooms. Discretely, I put the dress in the chair next to him and rushed into the booth. I stripped out of all my clothes and opened the door.

Edward's POV

The age old game of Seduction was always enjoyable, if both parties were participating. This game the girls were playing with us would seem enjoyable if I was a bystander, but because I had so much to lose, this was hell. I waited years to have Bella and when I did, it was heaven. Three years of pure and total contentment and then Emmett had to open his mouth. Why, I had some pure and total contentment in this very boutique. In the changing area right where Bella is dragging me! What was she going to do to me now! I sat there, gripping the seats when the door was opened.

Rose's POV

I stepped out of the booth in the lingerie that Emmett had been fingering this morning. His jaw dropped and he closed his eyes whispering to himself softly. I walked up to him slowly, watching in amusement as he tried to convince himself that this was all a dream. Yeah, sure and he was human! By the time I was in front of him, his eyes were wide open and he was shivering.

"Emmett, I ran into a little trouble in the changing room. You see, my bra won't undo. I think I might have tangled it this morning." I said. His shivering seemed to increase as I talked and he looked like he was having a seizure when I was finished.

"Could you help me take it off?" I asked, my voice turning huskier. I bit my bottom lip seductively and he moaned before he nodded his head. I turned around and slowly, his hands started to unhook my bra. After what seemed like forever, he finished but before he could remove his hands from my body, I grabbed them and used them to remove my bra. As it fell to the ground, Emmett looked straight at me, the lust in his eyes almost palpable in the air. He closed his eyes and stepped back from me slowly, fear replacing the lust in his eyes.

"Rose! Why are you doing this to me?!?! I am sorry for everything I have ever done, just please stop! Have mercy on me!" He was on his knees now and the sight was quite humorous.

"Oh, Emmett. I accept your apology and I will most definitely enjoy myself while torturing you." I said. I knelt down in front of him and looking directly into his eyes I whispered "This is way more than I planned to wear tonight. Just so you know, tonight could be _amazing _for you. Better than you've ever had, ever." With that, I got up and walked back into the booth.

Alice's POV

I walked out of the booth in time to see Jasper start to get up, but once he saw me, he froze. Confidently, I walked towards him exuding nothing but lust. His eyes wandered over my body, taking in every detail over and over.

"Jazzy, I just can't get this zipper down. You have big, strong hands and I _know _they can do many, many things. Can you get it down for me?" I asked. His eyes widened at the sexual implication in my sentence but he moved forward and grabbed my dress. He turned around and after a while, he turned back around and handed me the dress. Smiling, I hugged him tight and whispered in his ear 'I always have trouble getting things down, but I make up for that with my talent for getting things to go _up_'. He moaned deeply before stepping away from me, his eyes closed. With that I walked into the booth, wondering how the other girls were doing.

Bella's POV

As I stepped out, Edward was gripping the seat tightly, his eyes squeezed shut. I chuckled quietly and his eyes flew open and he took me in, completely naked right in front of him.

"I think I forgot my dress out here. Could you get it for me?" I said. He shook his head and muttering under his breath, he grabbed the dress that was right next to him.

"Here is the um the um the thing you um wanted." he said. It was great seeing him dazzled for once. I grabbed the dress from him and threw it into the booth behind me. Grabbing his neck, I pulled his head closer to me and said in my most alluring voice 'Silly Edward! All I really want right now is you to touch me, to hold me. All I want is to take _you_ to new highs.' With that, I turned around and walked back into the booth, got dressed and purchased my clothing. After checking the practically brain dead minds of the other guys, it was time for Plan B.

Edward was still recovering from my latest attack so it was fairly easy to get him to go to Victoria's Secret with me. The other girls were already in there, talking about the reaction the other guys had to their partial nudity. The guys were staring into space, hiding from the lusty humans while wondering various things:

_Rose . . . red lingerie . . . Rose . . . red lingerie . . . Rose . . . red lingerie . . . Rose_

_Alice . . . getting things up. What things? I am probably just reading too much into this. My sweet Alice would never say something that seductive, that sensual to me when I am already under all of this tension . . . who am I kidding? She meant it sexually!_

_Bella, my Bella was naked in a change room! Why didn't I just take her then and there? We could have had so much fun! NO! Bad Edward! Think of the negative consequences of having wild, amazing, magnificent sex . . . what was I thinking about?_

It was all very funny but I couldn't be distracted from the mission! I went to the girls and we all walked up to the bathing suit section. The guys all groaned behind us and were about to escape, but Rose snuck up behind them and forcefully sat them onto the bench.

"You guys brought this upon yourselves! We are not doing this to torture you, we actually need your opinions!" she said. She had a nice amount of hurt in her voice and the devastated look on her face was perfect!

"Oh, baby! We'll stay! Don't worry about it!" Emmett said. Jasper and Edward were looking beyond murderous by now and the way Emmett was acting towards Rose was not helping.

"Thanks!" Rose said. She smiled deviously and picked out her bathing suit. Alice and I were already done so we all pushed the guys into the changing room yet again and while they sat, we changed. When I finished, I sent Alice and Rose a message . . . telepathically.

_OK guys! When I count to three, we all step out of the booths, ok! 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!_

We all stepped out together and struck poses for the guys. If their jaws dropped any lower, they would be permanently detached from their heads! I knew we all looked amazing but to a group of sexually deprived males, we must have looked drop dead gorgeous!

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked, staring at Edward. Before anyone could answer, Jasper jumped Emmett and started beating him like mad.

"Look what you've done! Do you see now! One whole freakin' month like this and it's your entire fault!" Jasper yelled. Scarily enough, Emmett wasn't even fighting back. Rose stepped forward to help him, but she didn't get too far.

"Rose, stop. I deserve all of this." Emmett said weakly. Edward was still staring at me, pain and desperation filling his eyes.

"Edward? Are you ok?" I asked, genuine concern colouring my voice.

"No! Why are you doing this to me? Do you remember our wedding vows? Do you remember when you said 'I'll love you always, as long as I hold you in my arms, as long as I can complete myself with you'! Do you remember those?" he demanded. I almost burst out laughing at his complete loss of control.

"Well, Eddy-boy. We can be complete together; you just have to say the word." I said. He groaned softly and joined Jasper in his beating of Emmett, who was still lying helplessly on the ground.

Rose, Alice and I changed back and went to buy our swim suits, leaving the boys behind. We had a lot to do and we couldn't let the boys distract us. It was time for Plan C.

**SORRY! It wasn't supposed to take that long. I am in this program at school called International Baccalaureate where they push us to insane limits. I was getting a total of 14 hours of sleep the last week. I hope you can all forgive me and like this chapter. Thanx to those who actually review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter SEVEN:

**Chapter SEVEN:**

**OMG! I have over 100 reviews! That is so great you guys and thanx for reviewing! Well hopefully you guys know that Plan C is actually Plan Clubbing! If you guys can guess what the B in Plan B stands for, I'll dedicate a whole chappie to that person/people!**

**Thanx again to JasperisMYeverything for Beta-ing this chapter, she's the BEST!**

**Also thanx to:**

**Narnialover: YOU ROCK MAN! But I still know way more than you!**

**WishMyBloodSang: I am so happy you are updating again and thanx for everything, you are terrific!**

**Cassie Bella: You are doing great on all of your stories and thanx for the support!**

**MegKate: Thank You for the awesome review! That review came at a time that I was really depressed and it helped a lot.**

**Blackheartbabie, BiteMe1918, Leslie: Thanx for understanding about the IB thing! That means a lot.**

**Also good luck to: StarLightStarBright567 because she is going through the same torture I am.**

**Disclaimer: On my birth certificate, it doesn't say my name is Stephenie Meyer . . . excuse me for a moment . . .crying**

_Last Time: _

_Rose, Alice and I changed back and went to buy our swim suits, leaving the boys behind. We had a lot to do and we couldn't let the boys distract us. It was time for Plan C. _

Edward's POV

"That was so HOT!" Emmett exclaimed. This was the only thing he seemed capable of saying since we left Victoria's Secret. Currently, we were all hiding out in the forest coming up with a plan to stop the girls from their seduction. Every plan so far had led to sex which was not what we wanted . . . actually it was, but first they had to withdraw from the bet, then we could have sex.

"We get it, Emmett! You can stop it . . . NOW!" Jasper yelled. He was obviously still angry about the incident that had occurred after the girls had left. Someone must have heard the fighting because security arrived. Sadly, security was two women who worked at the store and were single. Instead of breaking them up, they started flirting with me and when I pointed out the fighters, they tried to 'pull them apart' when in actuality they were groping and fingering them. Sadly, Jasper got the worst of it.

"Hey! How about we try seducing the girls? If this is what they can do to us, imagine what we can do to them!" Emmett said. He was right! Bella always complains about my dazzling and if she can leave me breathless, I could do the same.

We ran all the way back to the house and went our separate ways. If this didn't work, we were royally screwed.

Alice's POV

"Are you absolutely sure that that's what they are going to do?" Bella asked, yet again. We had all been getting ready for Plan C when I got the most interesting vision. The boys were planning on _trying_ to seduce us!

"Yes! I am completely, absolutely one hundred percent positive!!" I yelled irritated that someone who _saw _the vision with me could be so non-believing.

"Sheesh! You didn't have to yell." she muttered. UGH!

"OK! This is the plan! Bella you have to be getting out of the shower! Rose, you have to be wearing that cute little PJ set we bought a couple of days ago and I will be leaving a little something for Jasper on the bed." We all took off in our separate directions knowing that the boys would be arriving soon.

I grabbed a pink bag from my closet and put in my favourite stilettos and lip gloss in it with a little note attached. This was sure to drive Jasper nuts! I walked into the bathroom, not bothering to change from my current outfit, which was a miniskirt and tank top. They would be arriving in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

Jasper's POV

I walked into the house slowly, anticipating anything and everything the girls could possibly throw at us. Surprisingly, everything was calm and no one was waiting to ambush us. I turned to the other two and with a nod of my head, I took off to Alice's and mine bedroom.

I pushed open the door cautiously, praying that Alice wasn't naked on the bed. She would look fantastic, obviously, but I couldn't take anymore of their seduction! I was never going to be on Emmett's side ever again!

On the bed was not Alice, but a little pink bag with a note attached. I grabbed the bag first and took out Alice's favourite stilettos, which I thought she looked incredibly sexy in, and sparkly lip gloss. What was this for? I picked up the note and as I read it, shivers went down my spine. It read _'Jazzy, this is what I was going to wear to bed tonight, enjoy, Alice'_ with a lipstick kiss on the bottom of the sheet. Oh God! Images ran through my head as I imagined a naked Alice walking up to me, as I imagined the wild, unbelievable pleasure I could have with her. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes and didn't even notice when Alice sat onto the bed with me.

"I see you found _your_ surprise." she whispered. Her voice was innocent and sweet and her soft breath caressed my cheek. By now, I had completely forgotten about the plan and all I could think of was the beautiful goddess beside me. She got up and stood in front of me, her legs on either side of mine, and grabbed my shoulders.

"You know, it's been extremely difficult without you all day." she said as she pushed me down onto the bed. She climbed onto the bed and straddled my waist, making sure to grind her hips into mine. She started unbuttoning my shirt, kissing every bit of exposed skin along the way.

"My day sure could use a _lift_" she said as her fingers grazed the tightness of my jeans. I moaned slightly and looked into her eyes, seeing the lust and hunger she held for me. My shirt was completely gone now, strewn carelessly next to the bathroom door, but all I saw was Alice stripping off her tank top, revealing all of her curves to my starved eyes. Her supple breasts were barely contained in her lacy purple bra, and they seemed to spill out as she bent down and pressed her lips to mine.

Every time Alice kissed me, something magical seemed to happen, making me need her more and more until the thin pieces of cloth we wore seemed like too much. I pressed her closer to me, our lips moving fervently against each other and my hands moved towards the straps of her bra and with one swift movement it fell off, making her gasp. I used that chance to move my eager tongue into her mouth, desperate for more of her.

I had forgotten all about the bet and the dire consequences, all about the idiotic plan that Emmett had come up with. All that seemed to matter was being with my angel completely. She stopped kissing my lips and started making her way down towards my pants, which she removed in a second's time, letting them join the growing pile of clothes that included everything except our underwear. We started kissing again, more passionately this time, knowing we were so close to being complete, when the door was opened.

"NOOOO! Stop it, right now!"

Edward's POV

I was never one to be cocky when dealing with my beautiful, stubborn angel, but after listening to Emmett's over confident thoughts, I couldn't help but smile. If they could so easily make us look like a bunch of babbling idiots, we had to be able to do something to them. Before I could change my mind, I pushed open the door and stepped into my own personal hell. There was my Bella in nothing but a towel, obviously just finished taking a shower because her soft, supple skin was glistening with water. One leg was on our bed as she rubbed lotion along it. Oh, how I wish her small hands could be on me instead! I must have moaned audibly because Bella turned to me, surprised to see me standing there.

"Edward! What are you doing in here?" she asked. I was trying to listen to her but her words didn't seem to reach my ears as I was focusing on the water droplet that had started to slide down her neck towards the curve of her breasts and then disappeared underneath her towel. This was almost too much to handle. She started to chuckle before she moved to our closet and picked out one of my white dress shirts and a black lacy bra and panty set.

I was not paying attention to all of this, being too occupied with the way her hips swayed seductively, the way she bit her plump lips when she was concentrating and the way her long fingers nimbly undid the knot of the towel she was wearing. . . wait? What! I stood there, absolutely paralyzed as she stripped off her towel and dressed, tantalizingly slowly. She finally pulled on my dress shirt only buttoning a few at the bottom. She turned back to look at me, amusement colouring her eyes.

"Are you going to just stand there and gawk at me or are you going to say something?" she asked? I shook my head and turned my attention back to the problem at hand: My Sexual Deprivation.

"Well, Bella. I came here to talk about this silly bet you girls have started. We boys happen to have learned our lesson and we think it is exceptionally foolish for all of us to suffer. We know that you guys want to be with us as much as we want to be with you." I said. Surprisingly, my voice didn't break and it didn't sound like I was whining. Bella sighed heavily beside me and started to crawl behind me.

"Edward, I told you earlier today that you can 'ravish' me whenever you want. All you have to say is: 'I give up'. Also, you don't have to be so tense when you're talking to me. You just need to relax." She whispered.

Her hands started to move along my shoulders softly, slowly adding pressure. Her hands moved down slowly and I relaxed under her touch, glad that she was actually trying to help me and not seduce me. Too bad I was wrong. It started when her hands started to move their way up my back again.

"Isn't that much better" she whispered. Her hands were on my shoulders massaging them differently than before.

"Well, Edward. You were right you know." She said.

"About what?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Quickly, she moved right in front of me, her legs straddling my hips.

"I do want you as much as you want Me." She said, looking straight into my eyes. Her hands moved to my hair and her fingernails scratched lightly against my scalp as she pulled at my hair lightly. As she did this she grinded her hips into mine and I pulled her closer to me while moaning her name . . . loudly

"I want to run my lips all over your body, I want to make you moan my name just like that but most importantly, I want you in me." She whispered as she kissed my neck and bit my earlobe.

Her hands were underneath my t shirt and smoothly she pulled it over my head. She pushed me onto the mattress and started to run her tongue over my bear chest, occasionally kissing my chest. As she reached my pants, she moved back up to my lips and kissed me passionately.

Her lips worked furiously against mine, unleashing a new level of lust that I easily matched. Her fingers grazed my pants lightly and I gasped letting her tongue enter my mouth. She moved inside my mouth, memorising my taste and exciting me further, only to pull away and place her hands on my thighs, moving them up and down slowly. I groaned and closed my eyes in pleasure as she pressed herself against me.

"Just say the word Edward. I'll be all yours." I opened my eyes and looked at her sitting half naked on top of me and imagined myself ripping the rest from her. This was a lost cause and I knew it, why not give up?

"Bella . . ." I began but was interrupted by someone pushing the door open, lifting Bella off of me and carrying me out of the room. Once in the hallway, I turned and glared angrily at Emmett.

Emmett's POV

I was surprised the guys actually liked my idea! That never happened before. Even if the idea was as great as dressing up as ghosts to scare the girls in the slumber party they had two years ago, they always found a way to ruin it for me! It would have worked too because I saw it in movies all the time! I ran upstairs quickly and walked into my bedroom only to find Rosalie on the bed in the sexiest pyjamas I had ever seen. The t shirt was extra tight and reached just under her breasts and the boy shorts showed me all of her long legs. Argh! Obviously, she would have been dressed provocatively! Panicking, I ran out of the room, outside the house all the way to the place I had come up with this idiotic plan. What we hadn't realized was that Alice probably saw our plan the moment we all agreed on it!

I sat there for a while before another thought struck me, filling me with dread. Jasper and Edward had no idea that the girls knew what we were going to do! I was running before I was off the rock I was sitting on, rushing to get to the house. We were all in this together and besides, seeing Jasper or Edward happy while I was suffering was unacceptable!

When I got to the house, I ran to Edward and Bella's room first and barged in. I was right! Bella was on top of Edward, half naked, while Edward was staring at her hungrily.

"Bella . . ." he began but I didn't let him finish. I pulled Bella off of him and carried him out of their room only stopping when we were a safe distance away. He turned to me than and started glaring angrily.

"Why did you do that?!" He yelled.

"Edward! Calm down, man. I only did it because it was very clear that you were about to have sex with Bella and that would mean you were out of the bet. Weren't you supposed to be seducing _her_?" I asked him. He ducked his head in shame and apologized, sheepishly.

We sat there, breathless before Edward began speaking again.

"Emmett, where is Jasper?" he said. I looked around before smacking my hand against my head and rushing into Jasper and Alice's room to find them in worse shape than Edward and Bella were, wearing only their underwear.

"NOOOO! Stop it, right now!" I yelled. I grabbed Jasper just as I had grabbed Edward and brought him into the hallway we were sitting in. It was quite funny watching Edward in nothing but his pants and jasper in nothing but his drawers, both with glazed looks over their eyes. Feeling my humour, Jasper turned to look at me.

"I hate you." He said, simply. That was all it took for me to burst into laughter while both he and Edward glared viciously at me. Bella, Alice and Rose all walked towards us, fully clothed thank god.

"You guys are taking us clubbing, get dressed because we are leaving in an hour." Alice stated. She froze for a second, having a vision before continuing. "Oh and if any of you refuse to go, we will be staying in nothing but bras and panties for the rest of the month!" and with that they all left. That wiped the smile from my face.

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that took so long. Recently, I found out that my dad was killed and I was having a difficult time coming to grasps with that. I hope you all like the chapter and I would like to ask everyone, if they could, to look for some dressed that the girls could wear to the club. Remember they have to be somewhat slutty in order to drive the guys crazy. Again, thanx!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYBODY! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like an eternity but I have been dealing with a lot of stuff and I had the worst case of writer's block....ever! Hopefully people are still reading this story and reviewing because they really do mean a lot. I can't believe how close to 200 I am! THANKS!!! Also, I have a poll on my profile that I want people to take about this story!**

**Again thanks to my INCREDIBLE beta who still stuck by me: ****JasperisMYeverything! This story is as good as it is because of her!**

**Disclaimer: Edward's still not my hubby...Jasper still doesn't have a major role....I'm still not Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Time:_

"_You guys are taking us clubbing, get dressed because we are leaving in an hour." Alice stated. She froze for a second, having a vision before continuing. "Oh and if any of you refuse to go, we will be staying in nothing but bras and panties for the rest of the month!" and with that they all left. That wiped the smile from my face._

Edward's POV:

_Ok, this isn't too hard...you can do it! Just distract yourself.....count the ceiling tiles! 1...2...2 beautiful breasts barely concealed in a green- NO! Stop! Ah, screw it!_

Nothing could possibly have prepared us for the jaw dropping dresses that the girls had decided to wear for the evening, which not only proved their desire to look incredible, but to torture us within an inch of our eternal lives. As Bella sauntered down the stairs wearing a backless emerald green dress with a neckline that plunged to her waist, I knew that my black slacks were going to be uncomfortably tight for most of the evening.

I was right. The girls had been dancing together for the past half hour, leaving the three of us to rot at the table. After five minutes, Emmett had started banging his head on his hand (so as not to break the table) and Jasper was rocking back and forth reciting famous speeches from the Civil War. At the moment, I was feeling proud of myself for _not _having a complete mental breakdown.

A Rollin' rock, Electric shock  
She gives a lickin' that doesn't stop [That don't stop]

Her bad behaviour  
Will leave you standing proud

I groaned quietly as the song started blaring in the club. I glanced at the girls and my eyes widened as I saw Bella sandwiched in between Rose and Alice, grinding into each of them. Her ass was moving up and down....back and forth....hypnotizing me slowly as her movements fell in sync with the music.

Hard as a rock [I'm hard as a rock]  
Hard as a rock  
Harder than a rock [Well it's harder than a rock]  
Hard as a rock  
Harder than a rock [Well it's harder than a rock]

_Truer words have never been spoken, _I thought as I adjusted my pants once again. I followed Bella's fingers as the tips disappeared beneath her dress and traveled down from the swell of her breast to her navel and then she _moaned! _Low enough that no human could hear but my ears caught the lustful sigh that escaped her lips easily and I closed my eyes and lost myself to memories of better times. Times when going to a club meant a happy ending.

The song finished and Alice left the two girls to go to the DJ. She discreetly handed him a piece of paper and walked away giggling to herself. I scanned the mind of the DJ but he was preoccupied thinking about the 'hot pieces of ass' everywhere.

Emmett's POV:

_4302...4303...4304...4305...4306...4307..._

No matter how many times I banged my head against my hand, I couldn't stop imagining what else I could be banging. Her dress was wrapped tightly around her body, showing off her godly curves as she seductively swayed towards me. Her eyes burned with lust and need as she licked her lips and straddled me. My hands found their way to her bare thighs, wrapping them around me as I pushed my hips up to meet hers.

"Come dance with me." She whispered. I lifted us up and carried us to the dance floor just as a new song was starting.

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

I dropped her carefully and she instantly started grinding against me, making me harder and harder. She moved my hands from her hips to her breasts and pushed her head against my chest as she moaned my name.

Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight

She let go of my hand to pull my head to her neck, and I started placing feather light kisses from her jaw to her ear, stopping occasionally to bite down. She stopped moving to turn around in my arms, straddling my leg.

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

I instinctively moved my hands to cup her ass and I groaned, getting lost in Rosalie and her sexy movements. She grabbed my shirt by the collar and pulled me down to her level and whispered in my ears "I've been so bad, Emmett."

Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it

After those words, I grabbed her neck and pulled her lips to mine roughly, not caring about anything but Rose. I could feel her smile but ignored it as she began to grind into my middle again, her tongue entering my mouth roughly. My hands moved from her ass to her back, needing to feel more of her, _all _of her as she moaned yet again. I moved my lips from hers to move off the dance floor and she began attacking my neck, sucking on my earlobe.

I pushed her against a wall and ground into her core, making her bite down into my ear, her long moan sending vibrations throughout me.

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend.

Jasper's POV:

_Sex isn't everything. Sex isn't everything. Sex isn't everything. Sex isn't everything. Sex is only 60% of everything._

Alice was so incredibly sexy as she swung her hips back and forth to the beat of the music. She looked so angelic, with her eyes closed, a serene smile gracing her lips in her white, barely-there dress. I knew better though. I knew how conniving, manipulative and evil she could be. But _god, _did she look hot. Her hips were swaying, her curves looking absolutely delicious, and her fingers caressed her breasts as they travelled down her lean body. Everything I could be doing to her flashed through my mind and I jumped out of my seat and all but ran to my beloved. She giggled quietly as I gripped her waist and pushed her into me, sighing at the relief I got from touching her.

You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex  
I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed

All the frustration I felt from the past _day _of not touching my wife filled me with such lust and need that I grabbed her hips, spun her around and pressed her body flesh against mine, loving the feeling of her breath, her skin, the feeling of _her. _"Jasper" she whispered, her lips otherwise occupied with my chest. She left feather light kisses, occasionally using her teeth to bite my pecs.

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone  
So hot, I wanna get you stoned  
So hot, I don't want to be your friend  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
....Yeah.....C'mon....Yeah

I could feel all of her, and it was intoxicating. Her fingers, her lips, her hips.....everything about her was slowly taking away my will power.

You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of fate  
I can tell you're trouble but I still want a taste

I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her. Her hands found their way into my hair and pulled, the pain adding to the sensations I was feeling.

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
....Yeah.....C'mon....Yeah

I moved my lips to her jaw, taking in her exhilarating scent before she removed my face from her and looked me in the eyes. "Can you fuck me, Jasper?" She asked. Her eyes were wide and innocent, matching her tone but not her words.

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone  
So hot, I wanna get you stoned  
So hot, I don't want to be your friend  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
....Yeah.....C'mon....Yeah

I pulled her back to me, rougher than before, needing to feel her more than ever. Our breathing was unnecessarily laboured, our eyes hungry for each other.

I don't want to be your friend  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

See you again  
See you again

Edward's POV:

She looked like an angel reincarnate but she was evil, I knew that much. I also knew that she was capable of breaking me quite easily, but she liked to play with her prey. And that was what I was. She was hunting me and no matter how much I ran, she would catch me in the end.

None of this mattered as she strutted towards me, that undeniably sexy smirk, gracing her perfect features. I got up to meet her halfway, and she started to walk backwards towards the dance floor.

you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you

In her heels, she was almost as tall as I was, her lips perfectly capable of reaching my ears. She deliberately moved her hips against mine, moaning and throwing her head back. She kept her hands around my neck, occasionally pulling my hair.

help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself

She wrapped one of her legs around my waist, pulling all of me against her, as she dropped her body down and came back up again. She pulled me down then and started whispering the rest of the song to me.

want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god

"Don't you want to feel me Edward? Don't you want to fuck me?" she moaned. I spun her around until she was pressed against the back wall and pressed her against it. "Like an animal." I growled. I claimed her lips next, my tongue entering her mouth almost immediately as my hands wandered her body as they should have been all night.

help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else

The tension between us was getting to be too much, too intense and I needed to feel more of her, anything to relieve the insane pressure that was building inside of me. I was pushing my hips up to meet hers now, our breathing getting heavy and our hands holding onto any bare skin they could feel.

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god

Bella's POV:

I couldn't have been more pleased with Edward's reaction to the song and dancing and I was even happier when he found his way to one of the private rooms in the back of the club.

We fell on the couch, him sitting and me straddling his waist. His hands wrapped around my back, pulling me closer to him. He buried his head into my cleavage, biting the delicate skin there. His hands moved up excruciatingly slow as they went to untie my dress, the knot giving him no trouble at all. I couldn't control my thoughts as the knot came undone and my dress slid down to lay on our laps: _He's so going to lose the bet now! _His hands froze, and his eyes widened with remembrance as he came to his senses. He lifted me off him and ran to the door, glaring at me.

"Don't look at me like that! You would have done the same thing to me." I said.

"Yes and I would have done it successfully." He said smugly. He was right; I could never resist him, but honestly, who could?

"Yeah right, I have something you obviously lack, will power!"

"Well we aren't having sex now are we?"

I walked up to him, not bothering to fix my dress and pushed my chest out towards him. His hands started to shake with the effort it took him to restrain himself and his eyes were staring fixedly at the painting on the wall behind my head.

"Edward, honey. There are three things that I am absolutely sure of: One is that this month will not pass without us having sex. Two is that you will spend the time until we do consummate our love reliving this little make out session in your head, all the while knowing that what we _could _be doing together would be so much better. And three is that what I want is what I get, and what I want is _you_." With that, I tied up my dress and walked out of the room.

Alice's POV:

Jasper was being rough with me; his hand's moving across my body leaving a fiery trail everywhere they went. His lips were unforgiving, taking everything I had from me, and I wanted more. I knew I would never last a month without _this, _the passion, the heat that was always between us.

I pulled him into the private room next to the one Bella was supposed to be in, and jumped onto the couch. I untied the sash on my lower back and let my dress fall off my body. His eyes filled with lust and a chill went down my spine as he walked towards me, taking a predatory stance.

He was on top of me now, letting his eyes take in my figure before attacking my lips again. Suddenly he stopped. He jumped right off of me and gasped.

"You tricked me! Again!" he said. I couldn't believe he figured it out! He must have felt the confusion flowing off of me because he decided to answer my unspoken question.

"Edward and Bella are in the next room and the waves of anger and bitterness rolling off of Edward is overwhelming and I can hear what they're talking about." He said. I could hear them too, quite clearly now that my senses weren't clouded with lust.

With a huff, I put my dress back on and walked up to Jasper and looked him dead in the eye and said "You're going to give up sooner or later Jasper, and I would recommend sooner rather than later."

He smirked that irresistible smirk and kissed me on the lips leaving me absolutely breathless, his mouth travelled to my ear and he whispered softly "Don't forget that you need this as much as I do Alice, I can _sense _that you do. You're going to get desperate soon but I will _not _give in."

He let go of me and walked out of the room, probably to Edward and I left to find Bella. He was _not _going to get away with that little speech he made. He was going to regret it for the rest of this month.

Edward's POV:

_She just said...that's not...but she.....I can't...._

I can't believe she just said that! And walked out of here! I sat down on the couch just as Jasper walked in, shaking like a leaf.

"Woah! Who died?" I asked. His mind was blank and he was starting to look paler than usual.

"Well, my dignity has been gone for a while, and I lost my pride an hour ago but nothing else that I can recall. Though, my balls seem to have receded into my body now." He replied. At least his sarcasm was all right...that would have been a loss.

"Hey. If we're here, then where is Emmett?" we froze for a second while I searched for his mind.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening!!! I can't believe I lost!_

I told Jasper his thoughts and we ran out of the room, searching for our easy brother.

Bella's POV:

I walked out of that room with my head held high, savouring this rare moment where I got to leave Edward breathless. Alice walked out of the room next to mine, looking murderous. I scanned her mind and saw what Jasper said to her and I couldn't help feeling a little proud of him. That must have taken _a lot_!

I looked over at Alice and couldn't help but wonder where Rosalie was. I scanned her mind: _Yes! I knew this would happen! I WIN!!!_

I repeated all of this to Alice and we did a little squeal and bounce before searching for our victorious sister.

**HEY! The songs I used for this chapter are: Hard As A Rock by AC/DC, Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman, So Hott by Kid Rock and Closer by Nine Inch Nails. The dresses the girls wear are on my profile. **


End file.
